gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Dillon Poe
|affiliation = |age =18 |parents = |siblings = |romance = |fate =Deceased |books =''Villain'' }} Dillon Poe is the main antagonist of Villain. Description Power and Abilities Dillon is a morpher, who consumes some of an ASO rock. He is able to control people with the sound of his voice. He morphs into a snake-like creature that stands upright like a human, and has limbs. His power does not work on other people in morph, but anybody else who can hear his voice will obey him. If his speech is garbled, people follow what they think he has told them. It also does not have to be his actual voice; it can be a video, recording, telephone call, or something of the kind. Appearances ;The FAYZ Dillon was one of the children in the FAYZ. He did not play any significant role, and worked as a Picker. Jealous of those who were viewed as heroes while he was being ignored, he chose to consume some of the ASO rock 4 years later. ;Villain After consuming some of an ASO rock, Dillon uses his power to allow him to purchase alcohol, despite being underage. Extremely drunk, he is taken to the drunk tank. After forcing people to bite their own tongues off, he escapes. Dillon then goes to the Venetian casino in Las Vegas, where he tells people to begin eating each other, unless they are under 15, the age cut-off for the FAYZ. He phone calls Saffron, asking him to be his assistant. She tells him that she should be his queen instead. At the Venetian, they are almost attacked by Dekka and Armo, and Dillon discovers that his power does not work on others in morph. This scares him, so he flees with Saffron in a car, planning to take over a basketball game with 17 000 people in attendance. Saffron is killed by the people trying to eat each other, but Dillon chooses to persist in his goal. He goes to the basketball game, and tells the crowd to kill everyone in uniform. He reserves the cheerleaders at the match to be his own personal squad that travels with him. Dillon then manipulates his way into staying at an expensive hotel, where he broadcasts on social media that everyone who hears his message should go to the Las Vegas Strip and begin killing those in uniform. Soon after, social media is shut down, but not before Dillon's message has spread to many people. He then spreads his message to the emergency center, by making a phone call. He also adds that all who hear his message must spread it. A tank brigade is sent to stop him, so he tells them to destroy Las Vegas. He soon realizes that the destruction will also reach his hotel. He sends a message stating that if they give him large sums of money and a helicopter ride away from the destruction, along with other things, he will never use his power to manipulate people again. He gets hold of a sparking wind-up toy, which he drops from high up into the gasoline on the city streets. His plan is thwarted by Shade, who catches it before it hits the ground. Dillon is then shot in the shoulder, and retreats to his hotel room. He is approached by Malik, along with Francis. Malik uses his power to put Dillon in immense amounts of pain, so he cannot think clearly. Malik gives him a choice: have his tongue cut out or jump off the hotel building. He chooses the latter, ending his own life. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Antagonist Category:Monster Trilogy characters Category:Deceased Category:Villain Category:Secondary characters